Scintilla
by geezjen
Summary: "So you're telling me that all this time... I thought all this time, that-" I wasn't able to finish my rant, but I wasn't bothered like how I usually would be. My mind couldn't process what she was trying to tell me. It wasn't possible. "This is where I hang up." I didn't wait for a reply simply doing as I said.
1. Disclaimers & More

**DISCLAIMER **

I **do not** own the original plot, the characters, or the dialogue all credit belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I **do** take credit for my characters, their stories, and their dialogue.

I **do not** own any gifs, pictures, etc. that may be used to help along the story all credit is given where credit is do.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

I **do not** claim to be a professional writer.

I'm doing this for fun and I would love and appreciate constructive criticism to better the story and my own writing.

If you like please do comment, share, follow and vote!

The cover may change, but for now, I thought that **Ed Hodgkinson** beautiful work could be the cover for this story. I **do not** take credit, but I do admire how unique it is. You should definitely give a browse on everything else he has.

**CAST**

Christina Nadin _as_ **Vanessa Brooks**

Phoebe Tonkin _as_ **Dianne Brooks**

Bailey De Young _as_ **Lauren Mallory**


	2. Prologue

I was immediately hit with the idea that I should have just stayed home. I was sure I'd get sick just from how cool it was out. Although I was wearing a knitted sweater and jeans with fuzzy socks sticking out of my combat boots. It wasn't really bringing me much warmth.

I couldn't help but think that maybe I should have listened to my aunt when she had said to take a jacket just in case I couldn't handle how cold it was. I didn't think it'd be this bad and now I was sure to die.

Sighed, I turned to glance out at the harsh waves crashing against the sand. Just as I was about to tell my company that I was going to head back to the van and cozy on up with Angela, I was interrupted.

"It's just an old scary story." I didn't say anything and neither did the reason I was even here. Our silence being a sign to continue, "Did you know that Quileutes are supposedly descended from wolves?"

I scoffed, "Supposedly?"

"What?" I bent forward a bit and glanced over meeting dark brown eyes. Raising an eyebrow at the curiosity bubbling inside her, "Real wolves?"

There's no way. I mean, yeah, I'm open to all possible things, but wolves? Humans transforming into wolves? That's just—"Yeah... That's a legend of our tribe."

"Then you shouldn't be telling outsiders, right?" I asked, very well feeling the hard glare that was being sent my way.

"Okay... So, what's the story about the Cullens?" Of course, she'd jump right in, if I didn't know any better I'd think that she planned this trip to La Push.

"Well, they're supposedly descendants from this, like..."

Glancing over at Jacob, I could tell that he was struggling with not only telling us but finding a way to phrase what he knew, "enemy clan."

"My great-grandfather, the chief, found them hunting on our land." I hummed as he continued, "But they claimed to be something different, so... We made a treaty with them. If they promised to stay off Quileute lands, then we wouldn't expose what they really were... To the pale faces." As he finished, I looked up in time to see him staring at me before turning to Bella.

Silence. That's all that was heard. That and the waves crashing. It seems we picked the wrong day to come and enjoy the beach, everything seemed so dark and gloom.

"I thought they just moved here..." Bella mumbled out after a while.

Sighing, I ran a hand loosely through my hair and began playing with a strand of my hair as my thoughts raced through my head.

"Or just moved back." Jacob countered.

A scream broke through the quiet that had formed, making me jump and crash into Jacob. I felt his hands reach out to steady me and I looked up and smiled before placing my hand over my heart.

I looked behind us to see Eric chasing Angela. I couldn't make out what he was holding, but from the scream, Angela had produced I could guess it freaked her out somehow.

"What are they really?" Even if part of me was annoyed with the question, I was curious. I couldn't help but wonder if-if it was—

"It's just a story, Bella." I glanced over to her and could tell that she didn't believe it was just a story.

"Come on, let's go." I felt something touch my back and flinched. I sighed when I saw it was just Jacob.

I tried to apologize, but he shook his head and sent me a small smile before leading Bella back to our friends.

I followed after them, unsettled because if I was right then it could be true. Although just a story to Jacob, just a simple legend from his tribe, there had to be some truth...


	3. Chapter 1

I could feel the suns rays shining straight through the window and onto my face, groaning I squeezed my eyes and snuggled into my pillow.

"Vee, wake up! You're going to be late!"

Hoping that Dianne would just leave me to sleep and possibly miss the day, I pulled the covers over my head.

"Vanessa!"

Well, there goes my wishing, I sighed before throwing my covers off of me and shouting out. "I'm awake, Dianne!"

"I'm leaving now then, and you better not ditch today!" I heard the front door slam shut and the car being turned on, but I didn't get up until the car pulled out of the driveway and I was sure I couldn't hear it anymore.

Standing up in nothing but a loose t-shirt and my underwear I went and grabbed some clothes from my dresser. Shoving my legs into a pair of faded out distressed jeans, and looking through my dresser for an oversized knitted sweater while opting out on wearing a bra. Once my socks and combat boots were on, I ran my fingers through my bed hair. "Mm, I'll skip brushing it today..."

Jamming my phone into my back pocket I walked out of my room to brush my teeth in the downstairs bathroom. Grabbing a water bottle from the fridge and my book bag from its place by the house door. I locked up the house and made my way to hell.

The walk to campus wasn't much of a hassle since this town was small everything was very much in just walking distance. I pulled open the door to my first class. "Miss Brooks, so nice of you to finally join us."

Glancing up from my phone I waved off Mr. Mason and continued skimming my text messages. I heard him sigh before he continued his lecture.

Making my way to my seat at the back of the class, I barely paid much attention to my partner as I sat.

"Nessa." Shutting off my phone I looked up to see green eyes with speckles of blue framed by loosely curled blonde hair.

"Lauren." Shoving my phone into my back pocket, I grabbed my notebook and pen from my book bag before dropping it on the floor without much care.

"You okay?" I hummed and heard her sigh, knowing that that's as much as she was going to get from me, at the moment.

Halfway through the class, I decided on writing down most of what Mr. Mason was talking about, even so, I retained nothing.

I must have dozed off because soon all I heard was the chiming of the bell and Mr. Mason yelling out about the assignment that he'd want to be turned in, next class. I grabbed my bag and didn't bother placing my things away hoping I could just shove my stuff in my locker.

"Nessa!"

Wincing at hearing my name for the millionth time, I quickly debated just rushing out and pretending I didn't hear them yelling out my name, but the fact that I was the only person with the exception of them in the hallway made it a bit difficult to twist things.

Forcing a smile onto my face, I turned around and came face-to-face with, "Lauren and Jessica..."

"Come on, we're going to be late for lunch." I let Jessica grab a hold of my elbow and lead me back down the hall towards the lunch room. "There's something I have to share with everyone, I just heard from my mom who heard from Lauren's mom who heard from—"

"Does this have anything to do with Chief Swan's daughter?"

Jessica froze and stared at me before she screeched out, "You already know!?"

"Of course she does, she lives right across Chief Swan, Jess." I threw a smile at Lauren before pulling Jessica through the lunch doors and towards our group table.

"It's not that hard to guess or find out really since he seems to be getting things finished up before her arrival next week."

"Next week!?"

"Oh... you didn't know that much?" I suddenly felt bad for giving her information that she hadn't known yet.

"Hey, guys!"

I smiled softly towards our group table and settled down next to Angela, greeting her before sipping some of my water. Jessica began telling everyone the new news that she'd heard. I wondered if she knew that even though we all seemed very attentive of what she was saying, we really didn't care much.

My thoughts must have taken me elsewhere because out of nowhere I felt a poke at my side and suppressed the urge to squeal while turning to playfully glare at, "Lauren."

"What'd he send you?" Her eyes flickered over to me, but she kept her stance forward towards the others so they wouldn't suspect a thing.

I sighed and stared at the empty table across the lunch room, I wondered where the occupants of the said table could've been, "Signed copy of The Glass Castle."

"Oh, that's good."

"Seriously?" I scoffed. Lauren patted my thigh before I saw her hand from my peripheral vision snatch Mike's apple and bite into it, Mike playfully whined about how he was saving that for later.

"Oh... That's so bad. How dare he get you a signed copy of one of your favorite books."

I could practically hear her smiling clearly amused by how annoyed I was, "That's not—"

"It's not the point. Yeah, I know Ness, but I'd still milk him out of everything if—"

"He's not going to be around, I know you say it all the time." Lauren Mallory, everybody. She'd become my best friend since my first day here and seemed to be the only one to know about my non-existent relationship with my dad.

Watching as Tyler, Mike, and Eric began to tell the rest of us about some game they'd discovered. I couldn't help, but smile when Eric kept making shooting sounds while Tyler and Mike explained why it was important that we try it out sometime with them. We all laughed when Jessica immediately shut that idea down saying that there was no way that was happening.

"Has he called yet?"

Course not. I sighed while running a hand loosely through my bed hair, "There's no point since sending something might as well be his call."

Dad had a habit of sending me something when he knew he wouldn't be able to come and visit me. I learned a long time ago to just expect nothing from him and shove his sorry gifts into the back corner of my closet. It's not like I wanted anything to do with them. I didn't want gifts... I just want him to come home.

"I heard her name's Isabella."

Right. The new girl is coming next week. If I was being honest I felt for the girl. The moment she got here she was going to be given so much attention she'll wish she'd stayed in Phoenix. "That's so formal."

I blinked before smirking at Lauren, "I don't know if you should talk, Lauren Mae—" I felt her hand shove my face to the side before I could finish causing me to laugh with the others who were watching us.

"Listen here Vuh-ness-uh." I playfully shoved her back before I threatened her with my water bottle.

Everyone laughed at our exchange and we continued talking and eating for the remainder of our lunch break.


	4. Chapter 2

"Need a ride home Ness?" As I finished pulling my hair into a messy ponytail with the hair tie found in my book bag, I glanced at Lauren who was standing beside her black 2005 Audi A6 Quattro.

Swinging my bag over my shoulder I laughed slightly and shook my head. "Thanks, but I think I can manage a thirty-minute walk to the house."

"Okay, fine, but it's hot so you sure?" Sticking my tongue out as I watched her eye my outfit. "Not really sure why you wore a damn sweater with this weather." I rolled my eyes before walking past her to stand in front of her parked car on the pavement provided by the school.

"Say's you with straightened hair and a stupid leather jacket." I snorted when she gave me a mock look of offense and brought her left hand to help swing her hair over.

"It's called fashion." She said before winking at me making me snort and grin.

"It's called being stupid because you're going to fry." I rolled my eyes when she narrowed hers before flicking me off causing me to laugh.

"Alright you two, let's stop before the claws actually come out." Glancing at Jessica who was watching us, I turned and playfully flicked her off causing Lauren to laugh and Angela to shake her head fondly at us.

"Come on Jess, you know nothing would ever happen between those two." I faintly heard Angela speak up before I decided it was time to head off. I waved them off before starting to make my way off of campus.

Hopefully, there wouldn't be a call home about almost missing first period because Dianne would freak. I'd already ditched Monday through Wednesday. Not really sure how I pulled that off. Sighing, I adjusted the strap on my right shoulder and glanced around at the greenery.

Once off campus most of the surrounding is just trees before reaching some small store and then trees again before finally getting to some homes. As I was nearing my house I faintly heard the rustling of the trees. I paused walking and narrowed my eyes at nothing in particular.

There isn't any wind so... probably some animal. Or overthinking nothing, again. Shaking my head, I trod up the stairs before opening the door seeing it was open since Dianne's car was in the driveway.

"Dianne, I'm home!"

I threw down my book bag and walked into the kitchen to see Dianne placing down a plate. "Eat that. I've got to go finish up some things at the store, but I'll bring something on the way home for dinner."

"Dianne—" I tried to catch her attention even though I knew that it wouldn't be possible as I watched her rush around and swing her purse over her shoulder.

"Oh, and wash the dishes for me please."

I sighed hearing the house door slam, "Don't know why you accepted to take me in when you're around as much as my own dad..."

Grabbing the plate and examining it. "Alfredo." Placing it back down, I searched the kitchen for some Tupperware.

Once I found one that was appropriate for the amount of pasta I began dumping in the pasta and then threw it in the fridge.

I made my way towards the living room stopping by for my bag so that I could begin some of the work assigned. Placing aside the work on the coffee table, I grabbed the t.v. remote and turned it on.

I spent a good hour surfing the channels to find something decent to play as background noise. Just as I was settling on a movie, my phone rang.

Before it could continue making me uncomfortable vibrating and ringing against my butt pocket, I reached for it. Glancing at the screen name, I breathed out before answering. "Vanessa?" I frowned and rolled my eyes.

"Who else would it be? I mean this is my phone." I picked up a pen and began to scribble down some words onto my paper for English.

He sighed, "Vanessa, you know that—"

"What do you need dad?" Well aware of how rude I was being and there was a part of me that felt bad, but then I thought about him ditching me... again, and it didn't matter.

"I'm sorry, I tried. You know—" I paused with adding a period to my final sentence in my second paragraph and let myself interrupt him.

"Of course you did. That it?"

There was a silent pause before he breathed out again, "I'll make it up to you." You always say that. Rolling my eyes and sighing, I let my pen fall from my grasp onto the coffee table.

"Don't. I'm actually really good." It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the truth. I'd gotten used to being let down especially by him.

"Van—"

"Honestly, it's fine." I glanced up at the ceiling before speaking again when I heard his chair squeak telling me he'd let himself sink further into it. "Thanks for the book... and as much as I love these calls I've got homework to do and you've got things to take care of as well so..."

"I'm coming down in May, I promise."

"Sure." I breathed out before waiting for him to hang up. I threw my phone over onto the rug underneath the coffee table before grabbing a couch pillow and smashing my face into it and groaning. Hearing a shriek that unnerved my entire being I jerked and glanced up to see it was just the movie playing.

Sighing, I grabbed the pen and continued working on my school assignments before I'd later give up halfway through and decide to just paint or do something to occupy myself till Dianne came home later today.

Time seemed to blur by and as I was finishing up translating my last Spanish sentence the sound of my phone vibrating made me pause and glance at it waiting to see if it would do it again, but it didn't. Telling me it was just a text message so it wasn't really urgent. I continued finishing up my Spanish homework before gathering all my work and shoving it into a folder and then into my book bag.

Stretching my arms above me I released a yawn that turned into a whine. I snatched my phone and opened it to see it was a message from Lauren saying she was sleeping over this weekend. Of course, just invite yourself over why don't you. Glancing at the time I noticed it was ten minutes past six o'clock. I sent out a response of "okay" before shutting my phone and shoving it into my back pocket as I stood.

Hearing my knees crack I groaned and reached for my bag. Might as well just throw this by the door before I forget about it later. Once I'd left my bag by the door I roamed over to the kitchen and reheated the pasta from earlier.

I turned on the front porch light and made my way out. I let myself fall onto the porch swing and lifted my legs to cross them before digging into the pasta.

I could feel the slight breeze the wind would blow through my messy ponytail from earlier. It was calming just sitting out front eating some pasta while watching the trees dance around.


	5. Chapter 3

Aside from nothing happening Friday besides Lauren driving me home after school. It was a pretty alright day.

If anything Lauren was the highlight of my day. I'm usually spending time by myself at home until Dianne comes home.

"So what? Mom and dad left or?" I asked before settling down next to Lauren in front of the living room television.

"Dad's on a business trip, you dickwad." I rolled my eyes but grinned when she laughed. "My mom's home, but she's honestly just too busy with her own thing."

"Ah, well Dianne's the same most of the time so honestly bless for this company." She laughed before pressing play on the movie we'd be watching tonight.

I couldn't help but smile a bit when I'd finally realized what movie it was. She's such a dork. Glancing over at Lauren I could see she was hugging a couch pillow while having her legs crossed. Her attention was honestly just centered on the movie, but from the small tug at the corners on her lips, I knew she wanted to smile.

She was always so weird about that. Never wanting to smile unless she couldn't really help it. It's honestly why she came off as such a bitch most of the time... that and she was definitely a bitch sometimes. But she knew that.

Once upon a time, in a faraway kingdom, lived a beautiful little girl and her widowed father.

Friday night and the two-day weekend had really blown through. Although I spent most of the days in Lauren's company I couldn't help, but miss her a bit. She'd gone home after spending some time with me after school.

I faintly gave attention to the cruiser pulling into the Swan's residence. Continuing to dip my index finger into the paint and gently drag my finger across the canvas.

Dianne was home, but she was still working so really I was left to my own devices and since I don't ever really do much on my own time. I thought why not paint—

"Afternoon Vanessa!" I blinked and let a small smile form on my lips as I looked over to Chief Swan. I nodded my head and waited till he waved me off before letting my gaze fall on his daughter, Isabella Swan.

Judging from her awkward stance I could accurately assume she'd be eaten alive tomorrow. I gave her a soft smile and a nod hello as her eyes landed on me.

I turned my attention back to my painting while also glancing over every so often to see the Chief grabbing Isabella's luggage. I'm sure that while Chief Swan showed Isabella around and to her room, he'd most likely mentioned that it was me who helped set up what I could for her.

It seems that I was so wrapped up in my painting that I had failed to acknowledge that the Swan's had visitors. Just as I was about to dip my ring finger into the white I was startled by Chief Swan and a man in a wheelchair play fighting in the street.

I sighed looking away from them to see that I'd spilled some paint, and it was mixing into the tart I'd placed down. Thank god for that. Dianne would kill me if I ruined the porch.

"Vee, you think we should go welcome the Chief's daughter?" Side glancing my aunt I simply snorted.

"Oh, please, you just want to go flirt with the man." She whacked me with a small kitchen towel but failed to conceal her smile and flushed cheeks.

"Dry your hands, and let's go. I'll go get the peach cobbler, and we'll take it over." I raised an eyebrow at her at the mention of peach cobbler. Laughing when I realize she'd made it way before this. It's not like we even like it so...

"Sure you don't want to change? Make yourself more presentable for him?" Sending a wink at her and laughing when she hit me with the kitchen towel again. Watching her walk away I dried my hands on my old t-shirt, shrugging while knowing that I'd just added more to the forever stained shirt.

I waited for her to come back and snorted at her, but didn't say anything as we made our way over to the Swan's residence.

"This is so stupid." I hissed out as Dianne knocked on the door. She kicked my leg and I groaned just as the door opened.

"Hello Charlie, I just thought since Isabella is going to be a bit new that Vee could help her around. I also wanted to bring over this as a welcome to Forks." I rolled my eyes but smiled brightly at Chief Swan when he looked over to me. I refrained from laughing when I noticed that they both had small blushes on their cheeks.

Stepping into the house I came to the sight of a man with long silky ebony colored hair. "Nessa, nice to see you." I smiled and nodded at Billy. I knew Billy faintly really.

If it wasn't for him invited over Charlie for things on La Push and eventually inviting my aunt and me sometimes. I'd be stuck in the house with nothing. When they weren't doing their regular game-watching or fishing days, they'd have a calm family like gatherings on their land. It was really refreshing.

"She's flirting." I blurted out and then immediately felt my face burn from the heat building.

He chuckled, "I see." I smiled when I noticed he had a small twinkle in his eye.

"It's a bit disgusting, but then again I guess they both need it." It was no secret what had happened to the Chief. Even though it'd been years since it happened it seemed small town talk would never get old.

He smiled and nodded before returning his attention to the game that he and the Chief must have been watching. Just as I was about to glance back at my aunt and the Chief my attention was caught by a small gasp—

"Oh." I turned and came face-to-face with deep brown eyes and a pale face. I smiled lightly before speaking to her.

"You must be Isabella, nice to meet you. I'm Vanessa." I stuck my hand out and saw her hesitant towards it. I wanted to laugh or just drop my hand, but she eventually gave me a soft handshake.

"Bella."

I nodded in understanding. She wasn't too fond of her whole name and I didn't blame her since I could very much relate. "You can me Nessa or Vee." She smiled and nodded before going over to her dad.

Watching as she went I was startled when I heard a soft yet somehow deep voice speak, "I'm Jacob." I turned and felt a rise in temperature. I let my eyes fall on a tall, tan boy... I didn't even notice him and I felt a bit embarrassed at having missed him completely.

"Hello, sorry... didn't see you there." I laughed nervously while pushing a strand of hair behind my ear and placing my hand in his.

I felt a slight tingle before he released my hand and for a brief second, I felt his fingers twitch against the tip of my hand. His hair was just as long as Billy's, but not too much.

He scratched the nape of his neck before making eye contact, "I think I've seen you around La Push, but I can't—"

"No, yeah, um—Dianne and I come over sometimes." I could feel my face heat up, this is so beyond embarrassing.

He chuckled before smiling at me clearly sensing my embarrassment. "Dianne?"

"Uh, my aunt." He shook his head in understanding before glancing over to Bella who'd come back. She sighed and opened her mouth before quickly shutting it. I tried my best to restrain a smile, "I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

She sheepishly laughed, "Uh, yeah..." I shot Jacob a look when I heard him trying to muffle a snort. She didn't know me so I could understand her shyness, but I was getting the feeling she was like this regardless of whether she knew me properly or not.

"I'll see you guys around." I threw them both a smile as I moved away from them following Dianne's calling voice from outside. I had to finish my artwork anyway and I knew she had to finish some things for work.


	6. Chapter 4

I was sitting on the hood of Katie's car laughing at a stupid pun Tyler had just said when a loud, belching noise surrounded the parking lot. Blinking I noticed it was Bella pulling in.

"Nice ride." Tyler sarcastically said when Bella had managed to park and get out of her car. I felt my left eyebrow twitch when the others chuckled while Bella just muttered a "thanks" before walking away.

I snorted and jumped off the hood of Katie's car before lightly shoving Tyler. "Douche." I heard him laugh while I jogged to see if I could catch up to Bella before I lost her in the milling crowd of students.

I glanced around until I finally spotted her on the upper half of the grounds. Just as I was walking up the steps to meet her I saw Eric swoop in. He's going to kill this girl.

"Er—" Before I could fully call him out I was shoved to the side and was face-to-chest? With... something?

"Oh, sorry." I looked up and noticed it was one of the Cullen's. "You okay?" He raised his right bushy eyebrow at me before I fluttered my eyes in annoyance and moved passed him.

"Uh, yeah, sure." I pouted as I realized I'd lost her in the crowd thanks to Bigfoot. Sighing, my hand messily ran through my hair and I made my way towards English.

"Miss Brooks, this seems to be your favorite habit—" I didn't bother letting Mr. Mason finish. Walking past him and towards my seat, at the back with Lauren, I didn't notice Bella till I finished seating myself and looked up to meet Mr. Mason's eyes but met hers instead.

Lifting my hand up to rest my head against it I sent her quick smile before looking over to Mr. Mason who had his eyes narrowed at me. "I'm not late so don't bitch."

Lauren snorted beside me but otherwise kept her attention on her phone. Mr. Mason though, he sputtered but before he could hand me a reprimand and possibly a detention slip the school bell chimed and students hurriedly packed in.

By the look I was getting I knew he'd either call Dianne or asked me to stay after class. I'd rather he called Dianne if anything because I knew she wouldn't do anything.

I could feel myself melt when Mr. Mason brought up that not only would we be working in groups, but that today's lesson was intertwined with Biology. "Banner and Mason are so out for blood." Snorting I rolled my eyes at Lauren's statement. She's not wrong. He did soon enough collect yesterday's assignments before handing a new one out. I didn't exactly pay much attention after but I did keep my eyes on Mr. Mason as he walked back and forth in front of the class while he lectured on and on. Every now and then I would glance down towards my notes and doodle on the sides of them. Eventually, the bell rang and students packed their belongings before making a pass for the door.

Walking out of class was easier than I thought meaning Mr. Mason was so calling Dianne. Great. Lauren has ditched me immediately to go to the front office to turn in some informational slip leaving me to walk alone to our shared class. Sighing I pushed my hair up and over to my left side to give me some volume I started making my way to Government until I stopped when I heard my name being called behind me.

Turning my head to look behind me, I noticed Bella fidgeting with her book bag strap and a semi crumpled paper. I couldn't help, but smile and ask for her schedule. She laughed shyly before handing it over. Skimming it I inclined my head to tell her to follow me.

As we walked I told her what I'd noticed while handing her schedule back, "We've got four classes together and lunch." She smiled and nodded before I continued, "First three together and then Bio after lunch."

She hummed but mostly kept her head down. "Cool."

I laughed, "I mean sort of yeah, makes things easier for you, new girl." She snorted and rolled her dark brown eyes, but I could tell she wasn't worried about possibly getting lost now.

"If it makes things easier you can walk with my friend and me for the first three classes. She and I already share them so you can just tag with?" She simply nodded along and I smiled. "Not sure who you'd sit with since space next to me is already taken..."

"Oh—no, that's okay." I gave her an apologetic smile. My best guess was that she'd have to sit with Cullen which wouldn't be so bad.

I winked at Mike who was holding the door having probably seen us making our way over. "Aren't you just the sweetest."

He laughed, "Only for you Vanessa." I smiled while leading Bella past him and toward Mr. Jefferson so she could get her slip signed. Just as he'd told her the only seat available was one in the middle Lauren came bounding in while hauling me with her.

"Okay, ow!" She snickered but continued to drag me to the back with her. I wiggled my elbow from her grasp and ran my opposite hand over where she'd grabbed me. "You know I bruise easily, you dick."

"Oh, you'll be fine." She threw her bag onto the table and continued to pull out the necessary materials for the class. "What I want to know is the deets on Miss Isabella Swan."

Rolling my eyes I looked up to see Bella had her table all to herself. Looking back down I sat and pulled a folder and a pen out. "What is this 1986?"

"What the hell are you—"

"That's when it was 'first' known to be used." Uncapping my pen I wrote on the blank sheet I'd pulled from the folder.

"Why do you even know that?" I heard the chair scratch against the tile as she sat down.

"Why don't you?"

"Miss Brooks and Miss Mallory!" Our heads snapped up to Mr. Jefferson, I noticed everyone else was also watching us. We smiled and he sighed before continuing with his lesson.

Lauren waiting a good five minute, giving me times to write down some of the things Mr. Jefferson has on the board before she couldn't contain herself, "Just please give me something."

"Lo, I've barely talked to her and there isn't much to say." My pen scratched down some questions about today's lesson plan before moving over to the side to doodle trees. "She's new. I mean I met her yesterday and she was nice, shy, but nice."

"That's so boring." I could hear her frantically copy down whatever Mr. Jefferson has just added to the board. I didn't bother since I'd just copy from her notes later.

"Well, I'm sorry that I can't read her mind and just tell you everything there is to know about her." Blinking I stopped my pen from adding anything more when I noticed I'd drawn a small squished forest line. My eyebrows furrowed when I looked up and finally noticed that Bella's table partner hadn't shown up. "Just give her a chance... you gave me one."

"Yeah, but I liked you."

I scoffed and turned my head to look at her, "You are such a fucking liar."

"Miss Brooks!" I looked up to see Mr. Jefferson glaring at me, I tried to smile innocently but he just frowned before resuming whatever it was he was doing.

"Dick." Resting my chin against the palms of my hands I smirked when Lauren coughed to hide her laughter and when I noticed Bella glancing back at me.

Time passed relatively fast. There weren't may more interruptions to Mr. Jefferson's class which meant that Lauren and I were able to get most of the notes down. The transition to Trig was—was... well it could have been better. Walking in between Lauren and Bella had been an experience I could sure do without again. Most of the time Lauren was glued to her phone while I tried to coax Bella into some light conversation. It worked to some degree. Once we reached the class I introduced Bella to Jessica, who offered the empty seat next to her. I smiled apologetically again since I shared a table with Lauren but Bella just smiled and waved me off.


	7. Chapter 5

Gym had been fairly boring. Lauren and I had spent most of it playing badminton after we'd done the basic warm-ups with the entire class. Coach Clapp wasn't very strict in his lesson plans for the day, just as long as everyone was doing something active he didn't mind what went on.

Running into the girl locker rooms I rushed into one of the shower stalls and quickly rinsed myself. There was no way I was going to walk around for the rest of the day smelling like sweat. I usually kept small sampler shampoo bottles in my locker for this specific reason. Lauren shouted that she was heading out but that she'd see me at the lunch table.

Drying myself the best I could, as fast as I could I threw my clothes back on. I ruffled my semi-damp hair around while looking at my reflection in the full-length mirror near the entrance and exit of the girl's locker room. I'd gone for a fitted red pullover loosely tucked into some faded jeans and finished off while my white dirty sneakers.

Cracking my knuckles as I made my way out of the gym and towards the cafeteria. I thought about asking Bella to join my friends and me at our table, I'm sure Jessica must have but on the off chance she didn't, I'd find her and ask her myself.

As I pushed one of the cafeteria doors open, I moved over to the side and looked for Bella before seeing that she was already seated at our table and being introduced by Jessica to the others. I smiled until I noticed Lauren actively ignoring both Jessica and Bella and only focusing on her conversation with Katie. Sighing I quickly made work of getting my food before making my way over to them. I scratched the nape of my neck before tousling my hair around as I sat down.

"Mikey, you met my homegirl, Bella."

Snorting, I opened my water and took a sip as I watched the biggest idiots around making a fool of themselves.

"Your homegirl?"

"My girl." Out of nowhere Tyler came running in and kissed Bella's cheek while also pulling Mike's chair out from underneath him. I watched Mike chase after him towards the outside area of the cafeteria probably into the field.

"It's first grade all over again, and you're the shiny new toy." Bella smiled awkwardly and I couldn't help but laugh behind the back of my hand.

"Ignore her," I told her and then glanced over to see Lauren having a fit by herself. "and her too." They were being insecure and jealous for really nothing. Bella smiled but said nothing else as she messed around with her food.

"Smile." Angela softly spoke as she took the picture for the school's paper. "Sorry, needed a candid for the feature."

I failed to notice Bella's anxious face and Eric's annoyed one when I turned to Angela. "Can I see what you've got so far An—"

"Feature's dead, Angela. Don't bring it up again." I glared at him before turning to Angela and almost losing it when I heard Eric mutter to Bella. "I got your back, baby."

Laughing I looked at him highly amused, "You're so stupid." He mocked me then turned to his food and began conversing with Mike and Tyler, who had brought along Connor. I smiled at him before turning my attention back to the girls.

"Guess we'll just run another editorial on teen drinking." Angela sighed while resting her chin again her fist. I heard a scoff and turned to throw Lauren a look before turning back to Angela.

"I mean—"

"There's—there's, sorry," I smiled and waved off Bella having interrupted me. "There's always eating disorders." Angela seemed to brighten a bit.

"Or Speedo padding on the swim team." I threw in as I sipped my bottled water. Bella glanced at me and I raised my right eyebrow at her while cheekily smiling.

"Wait, that's...good." Playfully scoffing I bumped my shoulder against Angela's.

"Don't sound so surprised." She smiled before Jessica caught her attention and they started to discuss the possible layout of said editorial. I leaned over to Lauren and gently yanked on her blonde locks.

"Why are you being such a bitch again?" I half whisper and yelled at her while making sure Bella was still okay around everyone.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh, come off it Lauren!" Sighing, I tried calming down. I knew how she was. She was exactly like this when first showed up but now she's still a bitch but just my friend. It makes sense when you don't think too much or too deep into it. "I've known you for a while and yeah, your core personality is a bitch but not all the time."

"Oh, really now?" Her blue eyes narrowed and her lips formed a frown. Her voice seemed to get nasally, telling me she was getting upset. "For your information, I'm actually being very nice—"

I scoffed before glaring at her and I didn't have the chance to say something to her because my attention was caught by Bella asking a question in a very soft but breathy tone.

"Who are they?" I glanced at Lauren basically throwing a look that said 'we aren't done here' and she simply flicked her hair over the shoulder before talking to Katie.

Angela looked up and then whispered over to Bella, "The Cullens."

I sighed and scooted closer to them just as Jessica jumped into the opportunity to gossip. "Doctor and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids. They all moved down here from Alaska two years ago."

"They kinda keep to themselves," Angela mumbled out before focusing on eating some of her food. I looked up just in time to catch the eyes of two of the Cullens while they slowly made their way to their so-called and claimed table.

"Mm, most of them, yeah." I smiled lightly before bring my hazel green eyes back and clashing with dark brown ones.

"Wha—"

"Van is like the only one they talk to—"

"Wrong."

"Oh, shut up, it's true." Jessica huffed, probably still upset that it was me and not her they somewhat conversed with sometimes.

"Only two of them talk to me," I waved off Jessica's annoyed glance. "And it's only because I bumped into one way too many times my first day around here and the other one has been my partner most of the time for projects since I started here."

"Anyway, they usually keep to themselves because they're all together. Like, together together. The blonde girl, Rosalie, and the big dark-haired guy, Emmett..." Rolling my eyes I smiled and turned to Angela to see her smiling too. "...they're a thing. I'm not even sure that's legal."

"Jess, they're not actually related."

"But they live together. And the little dark haired girl, Alice, she's really weird..." We watched as said girl twirling around Jasper who'd held his hand out for her so she could do so."...she's with Jasper, the blonde who looks like he's in pain."

They'd finally reached their table and our eyes left them. Jessica messes around with the rim of her juice before she spoke again. "Dr. Cullen's like this foster dad slash matchmaker."

"Maybe he'll adopt me." I laughed while Angela gently shoved her hand against my head possibly knowing what I was going to say.

"Oo, make it a special of two for one, please." Bella laughed at Angela and me.

"Who's he?" I raised a hand to cover my failed hidden snort when I noticed Jessica's eyes hint a small annoyance in them.

"That's Edward Cullen." I watched as Bella couldn't keep her eyes off him and Jess couldn't seem to keep her eyes off either her or Edward, who seemed to be holding eye contact with Bella as he made his way to where his siblings were. Jessica cleared her throat catching Bella's attention back to our table. "He's totally gorgeous, obviously. But apparently, no one here is good enough for him. Like I care." I coughed when I noticed she stabbed her salad a little harder than was necessary, I felt Angela nudge me with her elbow but that wasn't going to stop me from being highly amused. "Anyway, don't waste your time."

I giggled when Bella looked up at me, "I wasn't planning on it." She smiled lightly before trying to subtly look over her shoulder to look at the Cullens again. Or more specifically, at Edward.

* * *

A/N: I honestly didn't think I would ever need to do one of these but I thought wrong obviously lol um, I'll be out of town for about 2 weeks so the updates will stop after today since I leave today in a couple of hours. I'm sorry, just thought I should let anyone who does read my work know. Much thanks and love!


End file.
